Tickling in my stomach
by JustLoveMeFool
Summary: Peeta is trying to start all over again after losing his family and Katniss. But he meets someone. A love story. Her and his point of view. Rated T for some words.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been having this on my mind for a while, so I decided writing an here's what I got. She's a lovely girl, get to know her. I'm very bad with the names! Her point of view. Hope you like it!

* * *

The weather is very nice outdoors. Even if it were bad, I would still make my daily walk across the streets with this glad feeling. I go out from class with that freedom sensation that only give me the school's last day of the year. Almost smiling.

If there's a place where I spend time with people I care about and have fun in. This definitely is not that place.

I'm not the popular kind of person. I rather be alone. I don't have much in common with the other girls. And boys... Well, they rather look at the other girls instead of me, and basically act like jerks most of the time.

I go unnoticed, and it's ok for me, I don't want to change, I'm not interested about fit in. So, last day. Freedom.

I have some stuff to read, I won't get bored during my free time. While my mother won't need my help with her fabrics. We avoid to think that next year I'll be finishing the school and I actually don't know what to do. Since flying to the moon is not a very realistic option to me, I just hope my parents don't try to suggest me a boyfriend, and ending up almost pushed to be married without doing anything really worthy in my life before. But I'm her only daughter and I know they wouldn't want me to be unhappy, not if they can do something to avoid that fact and protect me. Because unfortunately there are certain things parents cannot protect their children against. Children like me, _young flesh_. We all know it very well.

I don't want to think about the future. My plan right now is immerse myself in my readings everytime I can. For a while I'll be out, in another lands, so far from here.

I'm kicking some few leaves on the ground, gathering and throwing little stones, as I walk back home. I pass the house next to mine. It had been empty since some months. It seems like now someone has moved in.

I'm at the front porch of my house, I look again at the neighbour's house and a guy is going out from the front door. Blonde, blue eyes, attractive. I don't stop walking. One second and we are staring each other. I try to make it like I wasn't. I enter as quickly as possible. I'm not used and I'm not good at approaching with boys, at all.

I'm looking at his house through my window, as I did it yesterday, and the day before yesterday. I hope he hasn't realized yet.

He paints but I never reach to see exactly what... And he's handsome, no doubt. I know I've seen him before.

And suddenly, No! He is glancing! I stop breathing, hide my head behind my curtains and then I hear my mom calling me to take some tea "I'm going!" I say...

My hair looks terrible today so I picked it in a ponytail, now I look a little better. Then I go out, maybe he's outside. I don't want to look like a mess, I always do. But lately I'm putting more attention to those details. It looks like he's not at house... I take a breath, _what am I? A spy? I should stop._

The streets are almost empty, good for walking. My mom asked me to go to the bakery, to pick up an order she made this morning. I get in and close the door.

Mr. Hersh, the baker, always tell me some fun anecdote if his, just daily situations, like the day he lost one of his shoes, and it turned out to be in his bathroom, we still don't know why. I think he is a sleepwalker, or it is his old dog Kelp. His only company and the main character of most of his anecdotes. But today Mr. Hersh is not here, it is... _my neighbour? _

I get nervous, he caught me staring at him several times, _I'm a bad spy._ Well, I'm already here and going out running is not the most appropiate thing to do right now. I try to act as normal as possible.

He is looking at me and smiles.

"Hello...What can I do for you?"

My heart beats faster, stupid nervousness.

A pair of seconds go by and I open my mouth and reach to say the words I need

"Well my mom came here this morning... and she asked for something..."

I'm moving my hands like a total idiot and try to continue, but he frowns a little, like thoughtful, and then says

"Oh...Yes, I remember, she told me her daughter probably would come"

I nod, _is it as normal as I can be? No, I bet I can be worse..._

He carries a paper bag and before giving it to me he asks.

"We are neighbours. I moved some days ago. Did you know?"

_Good. He knows I'm the nosy girl._

I nod again and half smile. Just saving myself of saying or doing something stupid.

"My name is Peeta Mellark... and what's your name?"

He is more handsome closer. Nice smile, very blue eyes. Blue has always been my favourite colour.

_Answer idiot!_

"I'm Liby."

"Well, nice to meet you Liby."

_He is the totally nice one here._ I should say something now.

"Me too... Something happened to Mr. Hersh?" _That was at time, good one brain._

"Nothing, I'm just helping him out, part time."

I nod and see Kelp coming slowly from the back door and I bend to pet it. "Hi, Kelp"

Peeta smiles. "At least I have some company."

Then I get straight and take the paper bag.

"Kelp is a good boy. Well, Mr Hersh works hard. Send my greetings to him, please." I look at the floor.

"I will" says Peeta smiling, for sure. I pay him and I have to go right now.

"Thanks, See you." I mumble.

While I'm going I hear "See you, Liby." I sigh, Kelp is coming slowly behind me, I close the door and it passes and stays outside curled up in its usual corner.

"Bye Kelp."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, there! Thanks for keep on reading! I love you. I'm sorry for my english, is not my first language. I'm learning! Well, I included some Peeta's points of view here and in other chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks again!

* * *

Peeta

Everything was going normal and suddenly that girl comes in. I remember, I saw her through the window. She's my neighbour. This day is going way better.

The girl has brown smooth and long hair, picked up in a ponytail. She's skinny, smaller than me. Pretty. Shaped hazel eyes, long black eyelashes, eyes light brown, like honey, but not all brown, slightly greenish in part. A little mouth, nice lips. Her skin naturally tanned. I bet her eyes look different under the sunlight, like more beautiful or more greenish, like the kind of eyes that change according to the light. Worth painting.

I must look like an idiot watching at her and she might feel uncomfortable.

I try to look normal, I just smile, I don't know...

"Hello...What can I do for you?" And after she says a few words but I already know her mother who came a while ago sent her, I explain and she looks like relaxed, before give her the pack. I have to say something "We are neighbours. I moved some days ago. Did you know?" she nods and smile shyly. I want to know her name, so obviously I introduce myself

"what's your name?" I ask , "I'm Liby" she says, "Nice to meet you, Liby."

It really is, at least to know her name.

Then she asks for Mr. Hersh, who must be taking a nap. I tell her and then comes in my peaceful company, Kelp. It's like non-existent, but even like this, it has like a good sense for pretty girls. Since I came here Kelp has been all the time at the back. She's here and suddenly it appears like happy to see her. Who wouldn't? She pets it sweetly, we exchange a few words and she mumbles a goodbye before going out. Kelp, escolting her to the outside with it's slow pace. Wise dog.

For the next days I think some things... I'd like to be her friend, to be close and get to know that girl. Plus, she's beautiful. What about if she has a boyfriend? That's probably, she must be the prettiest person in this whole district.

I need to know something, but today we just exchange those few words ...very few. I can see her house through my window, she doesn't go out very often, not much people come to her house. I doubt there's a boyfriend or something like that, Liby seems like a shy person, or at least until someone really get to know her. I guess it's up to me to take the first step. I will.

The next day I'm going to the bakery. it's drizzling, I see her outside her house and before she gets in we stare at each other, her hair has tiny drops of rain all over it, she and her pretty eyes.

"Hi Liby, how are you? " I say,

"Hey... Peeta... Very well and you?" She answers, shyly of course.

"Very good, dampening myself a little...I have to go to the bakery. but it's ok, raining it's always good for a walk. Isn't it?" She smiles...my day can't start in a more perfect way.

"Yeah... I like that too. It's nice. Just try not to get ill" And she smiles again... How could I get ill with that smile?

"I won't, my day has already started excellent. So... I see you later?"

She looks at the ground and keeps smiling, maybe she blushed.

"Sure. Bye Peeta"

This was a perfect situation to have a conversation, unfortunately I have to go.

"Bye Liby"

While walking, I look behind and she is looking at me, but scurries to make it look like she was just glancing. Like the last days, she is doing it again.

Liby

I entered to my house, after been gone for some minutes, he had talked to me. I was dampened and glad, unconsciously smiling.

For the next days I kept on looking at him through my window, _yes, spying again_.

I kept on thinking of our two encounters... He wants to be my friend, well, that's not exactly what I want, sincerely. But it's a starting. Maybe he is trying to be kind to me, I don't know. I just know I act like a stupid in front of him, he makes me blush, and I stammer, I don't know what to say. I must look so idiot. That's why I don't talk to boys. But he's sweet, so sweet. I wish I wasn't so silly in front of him.

Then my mom comes in and I stop this over thinking.

"Honey, is everything ok?" She must have noted me whether worried or very happy.

"Yes mom, I was just... thinking..."

"Honey, I have to go, Could you feed the chickens?" And she is holding a little bag with the food.

"Yes mom, I will."

And I take the little bag from his hands, she says goodbye, I look to the window again, Peeta isn't there.

We have four poultry and a duck in our backyard, the duck is kind of special for me, it's the only duck and I named it Reed. I don't know why. I shouldn't pet that duck, as I do, but I couldn't help it. I've always knew what was its destiny. The poor Reed is going to be a part of some food of my mom someday. I won't be able to do something against that. My dad wouldn't mind, it's just another animal. My mom knows I have certain affection to the duck and even her calls it Reed sometimes. The duck is like adorable.

I believe she is delaying a little the Reed's destiny, on purpose. I promised myself I won't eat it, of course.

While feeding the poultry, Reed tricks me, to escape while I pay attention to the others, as it sometimes does Reed goes running through the backyard, and I have to catch it. Dammit.

"Reed! Come here! Reed!" I shout, As I run after the duck, it is already near the front porch.

Probably I'm going to have to go out to the street and everyone will see me chasing my runaway duck. _Great_.

"Reed! Stop! Reed! Mom is going to kill me, come!"

Then I realize everybody isn't only going to see me chasing the duck, also they are going to hear me shouting to a duck called Reed_, I'm pathetic_.

When I'm in front of my house I see someone picking up Reed, I think. I bend myself and take a deep breath. I just need to smile and explain a little the situation, Reed had made me run several meters.

To make things worse, who picked Reed up is a boy, that lovely duck bringing me uncomfortable situations. When I see the boy in question is Peeta, Ok, I want the soil to swallow me.

"Hey! Is this yours?" And he grins to my obviously already blushed face. He is carrying Reed.

I just can say some words, as usual when I'm in front of him

"Yes...Thank you, Peeta... It's... Reed tricked me, I will kill this duck"

Peeta looks at me confused and frowning "So... The duck's name is Reed?" and after I answer he smiles big again.

It couldn't be worse but I think I am at that point too embarrassed to blush.

"Yes, it is..."

"It's a good name, I thought you were calling to someone" Peeta keeps on smiling.

I don't know if his smile makes me feel more embarrassed or makes me want to smile with him too.

"I suppose it's useless shout to a duck... Reed would ignore me anyways" And I smile nervously, the only thing I can do, both with Peeta.

"I really thought you were shouting to your... boyfriend" Peeta says between a grin. My look is fixed in the ground.

"I...I don't have a boyfriend" I blink several times. Peeta is giving me Reed, our hands rub, his are so warm.

"Oh, well...Then, here's Reed" And I'd bet he grinned when I told him I didn't have a boyfriend, honestly, I hope he did that.

One second that seems eternal to me passes, and Peeta breaks the short silence.

"Hey, I was wondering...could we go out for a walk?... I mean, I'd like to know around."

He is scratching his temple. Happiness all inside me.

"Maybe... Yes, Sure." Stamming as usual I answer.

We arrange and I, feeling like I'm drifting on a cloud, enter to my house, I'm holding Reed and I'm almost by kiss it, _maybe I'm not going to kill the duck after all._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Here's the first date. After reading you'll understand better the plot I am developing. I suck at descriptions. I am sorry for that.

* * *

We are walking, and I say the first thing that comes to my mind. Bad idea, but I just realized this after I told that.

"I must warn you there's really not much to see here. Almost everything with some beauty has... you know... I mumble "disappeared..."

I start the conversation with that statement. He will think I don't want to be with him or something like that.

"It's the same in... everywhere. I guess" he answers.

We should avoid this conversation topic. We will inevitably end up talking about the games, rebellion, uprisings. All very dangerous.

After walking and showing him some places in town I took him to the park, it's almost empty right now. As usual. People in this side of town always try to keep busy themselves. Just teens are hanging around. We are sitting on a bench. Some people walk around. Peeta has been talking about his work at the bakery, and Kelp. I listen carefully.

When he stops I take courage to ask what I've been having in my mind.

"Can I ask you something Peeta?"

"Sure you can."

"Why have you moved in here? What about... Katniss?"

That's where I know him from, all that issue from the games. Although I usually never paid much attention to all that despicable circus. That was, for me, my little way to rebellion against the injustice. They won't control my mind.

As a result, I just was aware of the basic aspects, _Peeta loved her_.

He looks thoughtful, maybe it's an uncomfortable question for him. But I really need to know. _I mean… we are becoming friends… and friends are suppose to know those kind of things about each other._ He sighs.

"Well... after all that happened, she made a choice. She decided to be with another person. So I have to respect that, I didn't have anything to do around her anymore, and there was nothing and no one for me in district 12. That's why I'm here. Try to start all over again. Just try."

_Heartbroken. Sad. _

"But, no one? And… your family?" I ask.

Peeta is in silence one moment. "They died... a bomb in district 12"

I cover my mouth with one hand. "That's so terrible... I'm so sorry" I put my hand on his back...

"I don't know what to think or say... It's just... so unfair." I mumble.

We stay in silence for a while, I'm rubbing his back. It's hard to listen something like this.

"I admire you Peeta. After all you've been through. You're stand and going on."

I'm moving my head and he looks at me with a light smile.

"If you allow me a last question..." I say and he nods.

"Did... she... love you?" I ask a little afraid, Peeta looks down.

"Maybe..." He pauses. "If she did, it was not enough to stay with me."

"Why has it always to be like this?" I say, raising my voice, slightly angered.

Peeta looks at me again and says. "What?"

"Why always there has to be someone who loves more than the other? And that one is who gets hurted the most."

He shrugs. I guess he understands. I don't have any important experience in love, I just know couples almost always have that... imbalance.

"You deserve someone who loves you with all heart, nothing less. Thrust me." I pause. "Listen... I apologize if any question I did made you feel uncomfortable. I just..." he cuts me and smiles "Hey, no problem."

He puts his hand over mine. "Thanks for your words."

I bit my lip and clear my throat. "I'm being honest with you."

"You just know me from recently, why would you say something like that about someone you just know?" he asks.

"Well..." _Maybe_ _because even when I just know you, you're the nicest person I've ever met and I'm just saying all the truth. You have a good heart._

My stutter gets back to me.

"You're a transparent and good person... It's impossible not to realize. You can't hide that."

"It's because you're a beautiful person Liby" He says.

I feel tickles in my stomach, I sigh and stand quickly. I wouldn't know how to answer that accomplishment.

"Hey, there's somewhere else I can show you. But we'll have to walk quite a distance... Do you want to go?"

"Of course." He says.

On the way, we talk about ourselves, he jokes and we gain confidence, he makes it easier than other guys. He's amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! The date continues and it gets sweeter. Personally, I think the worst chapters are the first ones. So, keep reading!

* * *

We went to the hills. The furthest and most quiet place I know. I haven't been around all the territory, I just know a small part in comparation, but the rest of town is out of sight.

People don't use to come, there's nothing to do here. But I know how to get in without being noticed. If they know I frequent this place, it may be considered as a _strange behavior_ of my part.

We are sitting on the ground, under a tree.

"My father is a woodsman, he comes here to look for some wood when the things get complicated. Here there's always a minimum amount. I know this place since I was ten."

He nods and looks around, head up, studying the place.

"Do you come here often?" he asks.

"Sometimes. I go out for a walk, and almost always end up here. It's weird, there's nothing special in this place, but it's the furthest I can go for myself. Almost everything is out of sight." I explain.

"It is far from where you live. Isn't it... dangerous? I mean... you come here alone?" He asks with a curious expression.

"Yes." I smile, like kind of proud of myself.

"Well, nobody use to come, it's like a desert place, there's nothing important here, and everybody's always trying to keep busy working. It's so silent that I'd immediately know if there's someone else near. And... we know where the really dangerous things are. When I'm here I can't watch them, and that's what I like. A little risk that is worthy for me."

"You're right." He answers looking at me.

"But... in case you see someone around... My advice is, always be ready to get out from here running" I can't keep my serious expression, and I start laughing, he laughs with me too.

"So... you neither use to bring friends here, I suppose."

"No, never." I answer, playing with my fingers in the dry grass. "But you won't cause me problems. Wouldn't you?"

He grins and takes my hand. "No, I won't."

The silence here is so calming, the wind has been messing my hair a little, I put it down and start combing it with my fingers, I leave it all at one side.

"Good. I don't thrust much in people, that's why I don't have many friends." I say, while touching my hair.

"That must be the only reason why you don't have a lot of people around you."

"I just go without being noticed, I'm just... common. That's why other girls don't have anything to talk about with me, and guys rather look at those girls. I may not seem soooo interesting." I say, trying to exaggerate. "Sincerely, I don't care. The school's boredom is over for a while. Good for me."

"They might be a bunch of jerks, especially the guys." Peeta says. I laugh.

"Hey... It's serious!" He says grinning. "How can they ignore a girl like you? Are they blind or something?" He tells me. I'm afraid he is trying to be kind.

I grin and smile shyly. "Stop... I told you I don't care about them." I roll my eyes, and smile because of my nervousness and the sweetness of his words. It's the first time a boy tells me something like that.

Sincerely, I don't care about the rest of the world; I'm beside of him right now.

A stronger wind blows and raises a little of dust from the soil, dry grass and some twigs. It will probably rain tonight.

We both close our eyes tightly and cover our faces with both hands some seconds until it passes. I open my eyes, back to breathe through my nose and put my hair on its former place again.

"This always happens here." I say smiling.

"You have a..." Peeta says and points to my head. He carefully takes off a piece of dry grass from my hair. I take off some others. But he removes a second one, a twig I can see. I'm smiling and looking to the ground, trying to appear concentrated in my hair, and not in how close he is, but I know he is staring at me.

On the way, I feel he lets the twig fall from his hand to the ground again and starts stroking my face slowly. I raise my gaze up and our eyes met. My heart beats so fast, I hope he doesn't hear the skipping.

I can't mumble one single word. _What's he doing?_ He is leaning towards me, I don't know why I'm blinking so many times. The wind running in the space free between us. That space is becoming smaller and smaller. His eyes fixed on me. He keeps on leaning, and rubbing my face, he is closer and closer, I feel it. I close my eyes and he whispers something: "I think you're beautiful."

Then, his lips reach mine. A perfect sensation. I can't move at the beginning, but I manage to. He is kissing me so slowly, and I can follow him. Tickling in my stomach. Hundred different sensations running at full speed through my brain and body, like never before. And literally I'm trembling, fighting against my own body to not show it.

. But this moment is perfect. He's stroking my hair. And I don't know what I should do to calm these trembling hands. So, I reach them to him, touching his face, running my fingers through his hair, to end up wrapping both arms around his neck. He smiles in between, as if he was waiting for some kind of confirmation of my part. I must have been frozen for several seconds. Our lips still against each other's.

I must admit, this is not my first kiss. It had been with one guy at school. I regret that. To him I was just another girl. Nothing special. That's why I say they're all jerks at school. They are. Since that I had said I wouldn't let anyone else play with me an made me feel like an idiot. It was my fault. I didn't feel anything at that moment, any special sensation, I just wanted that kiss to end. I knew very well I was doing something stupid.

Now, something totally unknown is happening. Peeta simply won my heart. He hasn't made me feel like an idiot, not for a single second. I don't want to let him go. This is totally different, I don't want anyone else to kiss me. Just him.

There must have passed some minutes, and it's like any of us want to stop kissing each other. But we should.

I hardly stop, and I reach to whisper. "We should go back. It's getting late."

He nods and bites his lip, as we shily draw away from each other, his warm next to me is slowly vanishing in the wind.

The closed space between us is opening again. I really don't want to release him, but I must. We stand, and he quickly gives me a short kiss, I grin and move my head. He has no idea what he's doing in me. We both grin and start walking back.

He easily finds some random conversation topic. He's very good at that, and at other things... like kissing. We get back home, talking about whatever, he makes me smile a lot, and I suppose, the things I say make him laugh.

Perhaps is the tension of the previous kiss situation, making us behave in a weird way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! This chapter is short but is enough. I'd appreciate all your reviews Enjoy!

* * *

Peeta and I spend time together everyday. We sit at the front of our houses and have long conversations. He manages to kiss me without being discovered_. I love when he does that._

He talks to my parents, as neighbours they get on very well. Mom and and dad don't bother when I talk to him. We are '_friends_'. I suppose they wouldn't oppose if we date. They like him and me too. _Who wouldn't like him?_

We are going for a walk in some minutes. He's already at my door and I'm already smiling.

"I'm going!" I kiss my mom on the cheek and she strokes my hair.

"Please be careful. Don't go too far, it can be dangerous, you know." She says.

"I will mom. I promise"

She has a worried expression but it vanishes when I smile, she must note how happy I am lately.

"Hey don't smile too much!" she says and winks at me. I kiss her again _before she embarrasses me. _

"I'm going dad"

He takes my hand and says "I trust you. Just behave yourself." Serious expression.

"I promised. Don't worry" I kiss him on the cheek and smile too.

"And don't be back late!" I'm taking my backpack and walking to the door.

"I won't. Bye!"

Peeta waves them with the hand and I hear my dad saying "Don't bring my girl home late."

Peeta grins and say "I won't."

"Good for you, boy." Dad again.

I look back to him and say "See you daddy!" smiling I close the door, and sigh. "Let's go"

We went straight to the hills, talking about whatever, as always. I discovered Peeta and I don't like stay in silence. What would be the point of that? We always can find something to talk about.

We are sitting under a tree, The calmness and silence of this place had became a need to me, as now it is to be with him, I couldn't help it.

I'm on his lap, he's stroking my hair.

"You know what happened yesterday?"

"No, tell me" I answer.

Smiling, he starts "Two girls came to the bakery, they told me they knew you from school, they ended up asking me if I were your boyfriend"

I frown with curiosity "Two girls?"

"Trace and Megg, they told me..."

_Of course_, Trace and Megg, they're always trying to get the attention of every single guy, that's annoying, but I must admit it works because they're pretty.

"We're not friends, they're a bit... stucked up" and I roll my eyes.

"They must have seen us together the other day" I add.

"Yes they did." He says.

"And... You said you were my boyfriend?" I ask, trying to hide my smile and looking carefully to him, he cuts me with a long kiss, I almost forget everything.

Then he whispers "What do you think I said?" I bit my lip and he nods. That means yes. This time I kiss him.

"You ruined their plains, sure they were trying to flirt with you... as they always do" I roll my eyes and smile again.

"In fact, they were doing that" Peeta laughs.

"Jealous?" He asks with a funny expression and smiling.

"At all." I honestly answer, I'm not a jealous person.

"You have to talk whoever you want, you're not a thing that belongs to me, you're a person. I don't like ridiculous jealous scenes for anything." I continue moving my hands.

"I'm not a jealous person, that's not my way to love someone..."

_I said I love him,_ I close my mouth; he's looking straight to my eyes.

"That means... you love me?" He asks with a kind of glad face. _Of course I love you blue eyes._

Before I can say a word, or kiss him or whatever I'd do to agree and let him know I love him. The totally unexpected and terrible happens.

That happy kiss, that answer, apparently awaited by him, was simply not meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! We are close to the end. I hope you've liked Liby, I think she's not an annoying character, she is a lot like me. I hope someone someday would see me the as beautiful as Peeta sees her, too.

* * *

In just one second, a sound breaks the calming silence and the singing of the birds. Ruining our perfect scenario without permission. A terribly loud noise, the ground trembles and dust starts raising in an increasing wall.

As a reflect we both throw down to the ground. I'm on top of him hiding my face between his shoulder and neck. He's wrapping me very tightly, so am I. I hold onto him with all my forces. I still don't know what is happening but I won't let him go, whatever happens. And he's holding me as he neither won't release me.

My eyes tightly closed just make me feel more intensely everything around. The cold soil now seems warmer in comparation of the cloud of dust raising and coming near with an incredible and unstoppable force. That deafening and continue noise, so excruciating. The dust finds a way, and is slowly entering deeper inside my lungs. I'm terrified.

However, my confused senses find a bit of calm at the end of my surface, there's him. The one I'm clung to. His heart is beating at the same desperate rhythm than mine. Someway, I feel safe.

When the noise ceases, he lifts his head.

"What..." he says breathless.

We both stand from the ground still holding each other and coughing. There's dust everywhere obstructing the vision.

"Are you all right?" Peeta asks me, and I weakly nod. I try to reorganize my mind, that sound... so strong, and close.

It was an explosion. A bomb. In town.

"No." I reach to say and I release from Peeta immediately.

Some kind of pain turned into energy immediately flooding through my body.

I start running rampant when the first idea comes to my head. Mom and Dad.

Running as fast as I can and coughing in between because of all the dust, as thicker as I get closer. He is coming behind me.

"Stop! Liby stop!"

I almost can't hear him. I need to run and I won't stop until I get home.

I reach the limit of town, I've been running trying to anesthetize my panic for several minutes that seemed endless, I'm breatless and fall to the ground still coughing and trembling, Peeta reaches me and grabs me from behind.

I hardly open my eyes, the picture in front of me is frightening. Everything is destroyed, burning and over.

I'm totally empty inside and someone is hitting my chest with a hammer. That's what I feel right now. Peacekeepers are coming from behind, lots of. Peeta doesn't let me drop. I'm mouth open and I can't say a word.

We stayed like this, watching this scene for a long time, until those cold Peacekeepers come to us.

"Stay away. There's nothing left to see here."

I release from Peeta and start running again, I don't know how but I'm pushing away Peacekeepers and anything that is coming in my way. Peeta is chasing me, and asking me to stop. Five minutes at full speed through the cloud of dust an ashes that seems unfinishing until I'm as close as I can to my house but it's impossible to go on because of the fire.

_Now I'm sure there's nothing left._

I collapse to the ground and I'm lifted and carried back for Peeta, or a Peacekeeper_. I don't know. I'm gone. I feel like to die right now._

I go back to my senses. I'm beside of Peeta, he's holding me. I'm barely breathing. His eyes fixed in mine, like asking me to come back.

There are no words in my mouth. He grabs my hand. I'm cold, for sure. He pulls a tuck of my hair behind my ear. I'm still in this sort of latency, I cannot react. Perhaps it's my own system protecting myself. It wouldn't be prudent to burst out crying or something like that here in front of all these people.

"We need to get out from here, right now." he says.

We're at the train station, I guess. We both still have our backpacks; we stand and get into the train.

"Some hours and we'll be in a safe place. We'll be alright."

He cups my face between his hands and press his forehead against mine. It's like I'm witnessing all this scene. I can't move or do anything.

Peeta doesn't move from my side. The silence reigns. That silence, was uncomfortable in our previous long conversations, in this moment is a must. He's holding me with one arm, I let my head decline on his shoulder and almost automatically I fall asleep. I feel the warmth of his hand over mine.

The train is stopping and I open my eyes, a moment after Peeta opens his.

"We arrived. Come on" He says. Quickly he stands looking at the window and offering me his hand, his face looks more relaxed.

I don't know where we're going to, we just walk. It's getting dark.

"Where are we going?" I mumble. It's the first thing I say in this long time.

"My old house, in the Victor's Village." He answers,

"I missed your voice" He adds.

Its night, we enter to Peeta's house. As he closes the door. I take a few steps ahead.

"You need to eat something"

I nod negatively, "No, thanks."

"Do you feel good?" He says as he's getting my backpack off of me. I don't answer.

I walk away some steps and after a while I mumble. "I should have been there" My hand in my forehead.

Peeta looks at me with a sad or pitiful expression. "Don't say that."

I raise my voice, like coming back to my own body.

"Yes, I should have been there." I pause.

"They're all I have. Now I'm alone, I don't have anyone else."

My voice is falling. "I should have died there... with them."

And I collapse to the ground. I hide my head between my knees, hitting the ground with my fists until I hurt them. It's like the physical pain slightly relieves the pain in my soul . He grabs my wrists to stop me from hurting myself.

"I want to die! I'm alone."

Peeta's holding me, trying to calm me.

"Don't say that Liby, please!" Rubbing my back "Stop saying those things, please..."

"I want to die." I repeat several times.

He picks me up in his arms and he sits on a couch, I'm on his lap. He embraces me strongly. I need that or I'll do something unwise.

He cups my head with his hands and look at my eyes.

"Listen, you're not alone. I'm with you. I won't leave you alone. I won't go anywhere. I will take care of you."

My eyes start filling with tears.

"Please understand. You're not alone."

I don't cry easily. Never. Just when I need to unburden. When I can't take it anymore. Now.

I'm wrapped up in his arms, burying my face on his chest. I don't want him to see me weeping.

I cry, silently, for a long time. He's stroking my hair, holding me tightly.

At one moment he whispers something in my ear:

"I won't leave you alone Liby, I love you."

He deserves an answer, but I have no forces right now. I embrace him as strong as I can. And that's all I remember.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi again! If you are at this chapter, I love you more than in the first one! I remember writing this part in my notebook in class. Inspiration moment. Enjoy!

* * *

Peeta

She has no idea how she's breaking my heart. To see her suffering this way makes me want to do anything possible to help her. Disgracefully I cannot. Only to make it worse, I know exactly that kind of pain. In that moment you just feel like throw yourself to die. Because you know very well you're being dropped away in a cruel world alone.

When she stopped crying, I must admit I feel like a relief. Her silent sobbing was like a stab in my chest. Then I noticed she had fallen asleep. Carefully, like the most fragile thing, I carried her to the bed in my arms. I wrapped her hurted fists in a bandage, she didn't wince. I covered her with a blanket.

I miss her eyes opened, glittering, the sweet way she blinks. Now those eyes are closed, and swollen from mourning. _Girl, I so damn miss you… I want to make you laugh and kiss you when you don't expect it. I want you happy again._ I deeply hate see her crying. But I'm aware it will take some time until she gets back to smile. By now, I rather watch her in this state, peaceful, calmed, and not crying. So vulnerable.

I'm here to protect her, I need to be strong.

We both might be dead at this moment. What happened? For some reason we're here, alive, and together. I remember how many times I've been so close to death. I'm kind of used to, this was one more time.

Excepting for a little detail. Someone has been delivered to me. Someone who needs me by her side. Someone who is in front of me right now, lying, silently breathing in the most peaceful state.

She doesn't understand childish things, like jealous scenes, maybe because of her love to freedom. She just cries when she feels it's strictly necessary. She doesn't care about what everyone else thinks about her. And over all, she believes in someone like me. She is not a child, is a strong woman, from some time ago. Even when everything around us is a reason to grow up faster.

I'm by her side, looking after her rest, and thinking so much. She changes her position and winces because of her fists but still asleep. I kiss her nose and stroke her hair. Even with rests of dust and ashes on her, I still can smell her special scent; it calms me in an incredible way.

The flashbacks of the first time I kissed her come to me.

I wasn't sure about how her reaction would be like, but I couldn't help to do that. Her soft skin, the wind blowing on her hair, everything was asking me to kiss her. And I did that. She didn't move at first moment, my mind was starting to tell me that I might be pushed away or something like that, maybe it was a mistake. She had been so kind with me and showed me that place even when she recently known me, we were starting a friendship. She trusted in me, I still don't know why but I was sure she did. Perhaps I was ruining everything. I thought.

Then, she did it, slowly raised her little hands, stroked me and wrapped her thick arms around my neck. That was letting me know I had to continue. She followed me on the kissing, sweetly.

After a long time, I was having moments close of happiness for the first time, when I almost forget everything else. When we are together. Since that day and for several days after I had a new idea drifting in my mind.

It wasn't planned. But _I think I love her._ Maybe a second chance.

Liby

I open my eyes, the dust and ashes are here again over me. That horrible sensation is penetrated on my skin and it will never leave me.

I'm on Peeta's bed, covered with a blanket, I feel a bandage wrapped around my fists. It completes the coming back of the painful memories. It's a new day. Then I see him, sitting by the bed, his head hiding between his hands. I put my hand on his knee, he looks at me.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know" I answer. He looks tired. He hasn't slept in all the night.

"What have you been doing?... Why didn't you sleep?" I say

"I'm looking after you. I didn't want you to do anything crazy."

He knows me well, I'm sure if I were alone yesterday, I'd have done whatever that would cross through my disturbed mind. I'm still disturbed.

I blink and he takes my hand. "You need to eat." He says.

"I don't want, I don't feel like anything." I answer

"I... I understand... this will take some time. But you'll get through all this, I promise, I'll be with you."

He kiss my forehead and continues. "You must eat." He's standing and I grab his arm to stop him.

"You must have some rest, Peeta you're tired"

He keeps on standing and tells me. "Please Liby."

_No, you please, don't ask me anything that way... because I won't be able to say no and you'll finally get what you want. It is not fair. Don't do this to me. I need more time, so bad._

"Wait... you said it's a question time, didn't you?"

"Yes, it is." He answers.

"When I'm sleeping... it's like... time goes faster." I explain, "Being awake, wake up is like coming back to a nightmare to me, I remember... everything again and again, it hurts and feels horrible."

"But, you can't sleep all the time" He seems worried.

"If you come and sleep with me, I promise I will eat. But... come with me, you need to rest."

He looks down. "I told you I don't want you to do anything crazy, you're still shocked. I must look after you"

"I won't. I promise. Come." And I move aside to make a place in bed for him.

"Liby..." And he sighs, but I cut him. "Peeta I wouldn't never break a promise to you. Never."

He slowly comes beside of me, and he holds me as he's trying not to let me escape. I won't. I have no forces.

"Don't leave me." He mumbles.

"I won't" I answer.

We both fall asleep, skipping this hard time together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi people! Just a tiny bit until the last chapter of this little story. Let your imagination soar!

* * *

The sunlight breaks through the window opened, I feel his warmth and his breathing, he is beside of me. Keeping his promise, holding me, taking care of me. Even sleeping.

I wonder what I'd have done, if he hadn't been with me all this time. Of course, I'd be dead, and he would still be so alone as he doesn't deserve.

_Why did he do it? Why he cares for me this way?_ We were total strangers to each other a couple of weeks ago. We use to survive without each other.

A chain of events brought us here. Everything happened so fast.

We met, he became the friend I've always wanted, and I almost blindly trusted in him. I knew very well I shouldn't. Not because it was him, it was because people use to deceive you and it's your fault. You allow them to do that to you. My distrustfulness saved me many times.

_But not good-hearted Peeta, he didn't deceive me. It is not in his nature._

_And, at some point of all that, I fell in love with him._

He had the power to break my heart in his hands. But it was already too late to care about that fact. He brought me smiles, happiness and that weird ticklish in the stomach. I can perfectly be happy with that, just him, close to me, his friendship and often, some kiss. It was all I needed. If he didn't love me back the way I did, I wouldn't have drawn away. Probably his heart broken for someone else before hadn't healed completely and that's reasonable.

All I know is I want him to be happy, anyway. I just was afraid of Peeta leaving me without his friendship. Break my heart. I was not afraid of him not to love me, because I wasn't sure of that.

But that is the only one reason why he would do all this.

It was not pity, compassion or charity for a close friend who lost everything tragically. _It was love_. As he told me. He really loves me.

I wish I'd have enough force in me to tell him I love him.

Instead, I kiss his cheek; It's my way to thank him for caring so much for me. He opens his eyes.

"Good morning blue eyes." I just say that, I can't smile, not yet.

"Good morning beautiful" he tells me, kisses my nose and grabs my hand.

"Time to do your part of the promise"

I sigh and nod, looking down. I'm going to keep the promise I made to Peeta, _stay alive._

We're sitting at the table. Peeta by my side. I've finished my meal.

"Done." I say. My face has no expression.

"Great." He answers.

He respects my silence, he doesn't force anything. Just goes with me.

"Why did all this happen?" I ask, almost mumbling.

He remains in silence for a while.

"I'm afraid... I don't know it right now. I wish I could give you an answer, more than anything." He sighs. "But I'll tell you something. You'll find it out for yourself. I promise"

We both stare at each other with sad eyes.

At one moment, he was in the same place I am right now, alone, and totally shocked, we feel the same pain in our own flesh and bones. He's seeing himself through me. And I'm being cruel with him, he loves me and I'm acting like I'm totally alone.

Some seconds go by.

"Now I know." I mumble.

"You know what?"

"How you must have felt, when it happened to you... the same as me." I look straight to him.

"I just wish I could be as strong as you." I'm stroking his hair.

"You are. And I'm with you, we'll get through this together. It's my promise." He encourages me.

I finally find enough strength to express my feelings.

"I honestly didn't have forces, but I need to tell you so much things Peeta. Thank you for being with me. For... for everything. I should have told you before, but I couldn't. You know I was about to tell you. It's just...I love you."

"I love you too." And he instantly kisses me, tenderly, gently.

Since that moment he and his love started to heal everything in me, his way.

Some days I needed to cry again, but he was already holding me so tight that I swore he was reading my mind.

Slowly, I overcame the sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 final

Hi! I apologize if my bad english made any difficult to understand this, I'm worse at speaking! So here's the last chapter. And if you liked it, a simple review would make this annonymous author very happy! Keep on dreaming!

* * *

We share the same episode of our stories. Our lives were crossed, in a blink, we lost everything we loved. But we had found each other, and now we won't feel alone anymore.

I'm trying everyday to be that person I talked about that day, that one who loves Peeta with all the heart, as he deserves. However, that's not a big deal, he is the most incredible person I've ever known. And I love him, my way.

And he is keeping his promise. Now I'm sure I shouldn't have died that day. I had to survive and calm his loneliness.

Regarding the situation outside, it's changing, for better. Deaths are never worthy, but soon we'll be free, of the injustice and all the suffering that was a part of the dark reality. The Capitol's government will be overthrown soon.

There's hope.

We try to do our parts to contribute. I help the victims of the uprisings, lots of people lost their homes for the bombings, they need help, I do whatever I can. Things that seem unimportant, but they aren't, like spend time with the orphan children.

I won't never forget the first time I did it, when a little girl came to me and put an old book in my hands. Books, my faithful partners, I've always known the power they have.

"I can not read." she said.

In her face I saw sadness and confusion, but the childhood's sweet innocence I didn't have when I lost my parents, because I already was aware of what was really happening outside.

"Would you like me to read this for you?" I asked.

"Yes!" They said, and those lost expressions turned into happy faces.

And I sat down between those children and started to read fairytales.

I remember how Peeta was looking at me and the smile in his face. Those tickles in my stomach again.

Now, I'm teaching some people to read. I'm not a teacher, but I a short time I was known as.

I feel useful, maybe for the first time in my life. I believe in the fairytales I read. If those handsome princes who rescue you and make you happy don't exist, what is Peeta supposed to be?

_"He is my prince."_

Is what I always say whispering to my little students, everytime he comes in and they ask, because I find priceless the smiley faces of the little girls who have a crush on him.

And by his side, he is working with Katniss, Gale and their crew.

Everything is going to be better.

We rather living in a world that is turning out better, step by step, instead of one that is getting worse.

Sunlight breaking through the opened window, until I can't keep my eyes closed, as usual.

He's here lying beside of me, as usual. I watch at him while he's sleeping, my favorite activity.

Sometimes he's already watching at me when I open my eyes. Not today.

I feel his warmth, I'm used to awake this way, but this time is absolutely different.

Yesterday was the best day and night of my life.

And I remember every single detail, nice words, hundreds of kisses, and we closer to each other than ever.

We're husband and wife. Happiness is overwhelming me. I don't need to say a word, my smile shows everything.

"Hey... Good morning beautiful." He says. I smile.

"Good morning blue eyes." I answer.

"So, how's my favorite wife?" He jokes and I pinch him on the cheek.

"Perfect." I grin because of the tickling in my stomach. _Wife… how weird sounds that. But it's me._

"Did you know I love your sleepy voice?" I say.

We both smile.

* * *

So, this is the end. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll make him very happy. See you soon!


End file.
